The invention relates to a holding device for a cordless telephone. A holding device, where the telephone is provided with a hook-element projecting from its casing, which is quasi-insertable into a corresponding projection of a belt, is known. The hook-element is considered to be undesirable not merely for aesthetic reasons. It also impedes the handling of the telephone in respect of both handling by the user and in a charging-station compared with a cord connected base-unit. Furthermore, hanging up the telephone necessitates a certain skill and without visual-contact can be effected only with difficulty.